Closure
by Urchin of the Riding Stars
Summary: Chances for happiness have been, for Vlad Masters, like catching sunlight. So when hope takes the form of a small bird, how do you stop yourself from crushing it completely? Vlad doesn't know how to share, but Danny doesn't mind all that much. Pompous Pep
1. Bird in the Hand

Another FanFic Fail! Whoo-hoo! Was in a pensive mood when I wrote this...decided to work a little bit more with symbolism. The little bird is obviously Danny-it seemed to fit, somehow. Sorry for the gushiness-THAT part, I can get down easily.

Really hope you like! Please read and review!

* * *

><p>Vlad doesn't really know how to share. Maybe it comes from being an only child-maybe it comes from amassing a corporate empire by treading lesser corporations made by groveling halfwits who'd been asinine to cross Vlad when he'd offered them a chance to jump ships and save themselves-and their livelihoods.<p>

Perhaps it has to do with the fact that the man has never really been able to clutch onto anything truly special-something with core value, something precious. Fine stones and real estate are all well and good, but when they clatter to the floor, they still reverberate one thing to an incensed and desperate man:

Nothing at all.

Absolutely nothing.

Years of loneliness have driven him to clutch eagerly at every passing opportunity to get what he always believed should have been his-to a frightening and vice-like extreme. In his endeavors, Vlad's crushed every single butterfly of hope that ever meandered to his hands-every bird of a chance has suffocated in his unyielding grip while the owner searches desperately for a golden cage to put the hope in-to keep it from fluttering away from him, out the door. It was like trying to hold sunlight in the palm of your hand-the moment you close your fist, you see it perched smugly atop your hand.

He kept crushing Maddie-he sees that now. But although his feelings for her are now a shadow sense of the fondness he once had for her, he still feels guilty. Because he doesn't really believe he'll let his newest little bird go anytime soon.

You see, Vlad didn't learn everything he needed to know in Kindergarten. He must have missed that class on sharing, because he rarely wants to share Danny with anyone.

In many ways, that's just fine with the young hybrid, on the evenings he drops by Vlad's manor, or when the elder half ghost comes in at night to watch Danny sleep.

Call him a stalker, call him pathetic, call him sweet-call him whatever you wish; I doubt he much cares.

After years of trying to tantalize Danny to be his son-of being able to hold onto Danny so tightly and infallibly that the gasping little bird's lungs would bruise and his breath burst-Danny became something else to the man, something that had horrified him, initially. How sickening can you get-to fall in love with the boy of the woman you once loved?

But that still didn't stop his heart from nearly breaking once again in despair. And so, the small bird had watched suspiciously in the trees, expecting the man to swoop down like a hawk, and spirit Danny away from an albeit busy, but happy existence. Away from loved ones, the sky, and the sun. To an artificial sea of bars.

But the man had remained frozen, and stooped in the snow. And suspicion had slowly given way to pity.

And so, the little, lightning-fast little bird had cautiously come out of the trees, and hopped a little closer-but still farther away. The man had been so miserable he hadn't even noticed.

Over time, the bird had come closer, and closer. Curiosity had breed sympathy, and one day, the man had looked up from the snowy ground, eyes dull-only to find the bird closer then he'd ever thought possible.

His heart had nearly stopped in midbeat, and his first impulse was to snatch the bird as quickly as he possibly could. But Vlad didn't think he could take seeing the other hybrid take flight from him again.

It had been enough, in that short, timeless moment, to sit and look at the bird-and allow it to hop closer.

At that close distance, in the midst of all the snow, they'd stayed like that.

Just so.

When Vlad had reached out a hand-the bird had fluttered back a few steps, suspicion rekindled in its eyes. It had taken a lot of coaxing for the bird to reluctantly step forward again.

In their quiet time together, Vlad had told Danny things. Never anything deep, or taboo subjects that they both knew would drive Danny away-but things. Danny listened, and that was enough. After awhile, Danny said things too, and that, was more then enough.

Days had turned into weeks, into months. Breathless was Vlad when he'd been able to hold Danny in a small hug-made as brief as possible so as not to make Danny suspicious.

But Danny had held on tightly when the time had come to say goodbye again.

And Vlad, while being as cautious as if he were handling a mere baby Robin, held on just as tightly.

Ultimately, what had drawn the two closer together was when Danny had been critically hurt during a territory war in the human world between several angry, restless spirits. The bird had been driven out of the sky, barely alive, and covered head to toe in gashes.

Vlad had, needless to say, not destroyed, but annihilated his younger counterpart's attackers after whisking Danny out of a certain death dive to the ground. Seconds later, he was speeding back towards his home, an unconscious little bird in his arms, with a heart that was beating as faintly as Vlad's was storming.

Upon returning, Vlad had rushed to save Danny's life, only faintly realizing later that night, that he hadn't looked for a deadlock to put the vulnerable boy in now that he finally had him in his grasp.

Because, he realized, it no longer mannered. Taking away what the bird thrived on would only ultimately kill it.

And now, the only thing that mattered was finding the bird a safe place-was paramount.

That night, the scarce-breathing little thing had indeed found a safe place-tucked next to an anxious man's breast.

Sam, Jazz, and Tucker weren't exactly thrilled with the news. Not that Danny expected them to be (Or that Vlad cared very much), but wedding invitations still found their way to respective doors.

In planning a ceremony, Vlad was eager for a little elaboration-for the more ridiculously expensive, the more time he managed to have Danny come over to help. It made the college student laugh and roll his eyes, but in the end, they both know that if simplicity and cleanness can be found in anything at all, why not go for it?

For their honeymoon, Vlad plans on taking Danny on a cross-country trip of Italy-ALONE. While he wants nothing more then his lover to be happy, and smiles in large gatherings when they're together, it's in the rare little minutes he can squeeze with the two of them that are truly beautiful. He dreams of being able to wake up their first morning together as a wedded couple-as a WE, not as a MINE-and can already imagine the slight blush and smirk Danny might give him to melt his heart at 7 in the morning.

Those few weeks in Italy will be something truly special-this he knows.

You see, Vlad's working on the whole 'sharing' concept. Not that I believe Danny minds all THAT much, even when he's complaining that Vlad's a paranoid control-freak.

But a little bit of a closure was never much to ask for, is it?


	2. Sequel Quickie: Change of A Dress

To begin with, Vladimir Masters was a man quite used to getting his own way, escaping some….rather unfortunate affairs in which conquest seemed all but laughably impossible.

But let's disregard the elder hybrid's love for revenge, a woman, and a young protégé for now, shall we?

~*~*~

He'd clawed his way out of your typical middle-class town in Anywhere, USA, to become one of the world's most influential patrons of industry and class. He'd been named billionaire of the year three times by the Tabloid press, as well as one of the world's most desirable bachelors by the New York Times. He'd published a highly false and more then somewhat defective biography that nonetheless, had become a bestseller, adding to his own personal gross product by a few more million dollars.

When he traveled to places, even the most notable and posh hotels scurried to almost desperate extents in order to ensure that their newest guest had lodgings nothing short of magnificent, and too ornate for a royal. He had employees at home, and at work on his beck and call, all too willing to provide the man with what he needed before he even asked. From the most trivial matters to an overnight shipment of a delicacy from some distant land across the world-there was no matter too tripe for Vladimir Masters-absolutely nothing that needed sparing a second.

For Vladimir Plasmius, in an ironic fashion, the same could be said. The specter had spent over twenty years amassing newfound power and privilege in the human world and into the depths of the Ghost Zone to make his name quite well-known to thousands of spirits, which implicated that it had a presence that was terrifying as well as awing.

Plasmius did not choose his ethereal servants lightly (Pardoning three slightly dim-witted vultures wearing fez hats whom he'd hired on a whim), and they, such as in the case of Skulker, were more then well amended for their services. Therefore, ghosts usually learned to give Plasmius' portal and property a wide berth, and those who served him executed their jobs quite well, as their necks were on the line as well as their fortune.

After nearly three decades of this sort of regard, the man had become all but blasé to it. What he once took pleasure in now left him nonchalant, as he all too expected to get his way. There had been some….complications with getting what his greedy heart most desired, but he would win out in the end.

After all, victory belonged to the most persevering, and Jack couldn't escape his former best friend's wrath forever, nor could Maddie and Daniel hope to avoid his clutches-nor his affections for much longer.  
>He wouldn't-and couldn't-allow for that.<p>

~*Some years later*~

So, Maddie had fallen into the depths of memory-fond memories, perhaps-but she was no longer his distressed present. Daniel had come first and foremost-the apple of the older hybrid's eyes, and his only future.

And now, finally, after twenty-four torturous years, Vlad was about to get his way once again...with everything but what he was pleading his young lover with, now.

"Daniel….."

"No."

"I really think you should at least give it a-"

"Not happening, Vlad."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeeaaassseee?" Vlad drew out the word as irritatingly as he could; like that of a young child desperate for a treat. With a plunk, Danny dropped his weary head to the dining room table again, scowling.

"No. No. No. No. And another no. Should I submit this to you in writing?"

"Well then, could I submit another request in-"

"NO."

Vlad exhaled long sufferingly, and shot a wounded glance at his fiancée, who was now hiding a smile behind his hands.

"I won't ask for another thing again. Ever."

"You say that now, but how about when we check into our hotel that night, and I feel like going to sleep early?"

Ooh, low blow. Vlad stared at him, aghast; Danny would have laughed, if he didn't feel like socking the other hybrid, first.

"Oh, come now, Daniel, surely you wouldn't be THAT heartless, would you?"  
>Danny lowered his hands, and rolled brilliant blue eyes at the ceiling again.<p>

"Probably not, but this is. Not. Going. To. Happen."

"That's what you said that evening under the bridge, when you-"

Immediately, the boy went scarlet, and threw one of the fancy pieces of parchment that the two had been poring over for the past two hours at Vlad. Sadly, the man ducked, and the projectile landed harmlessly on the floor.

A smirk curled on the man's face as he leaned forwards, which immediately prompted Danny to move back in his seat while Vlad set his hands on the glossy wood, cold indigo eyes ravenous.

"You really need to work on your aim, little badger."

Danny rolled his eyes again, which was somewhat difficult, considering the smoldering look that his counterpart was giving him at the moment.

"Well, I BEG your pardon, Master Masters," he teased, smirking when Vlad cast an annoyed frown at him. With a sigh, he leaned back in his seat again, rubbing at his eyes.

"Vlad, we've been at this all day. I want to go to bed."

"So give in, and we'll go shopping for it come tomorrow," urged the man, deciding to ignore Danny's outraged look. "Or better yet, I can call down a few notable designers I have an acquaintance with, and we'll just-"

"Vlad," interrupted Danny, looking as fatigued as if he were dealing with a two-year-old child. "No."

"But you'd look marvelous! And you know, there'll only be a few people at the ceremony, anyway, so no one would….anyway…."

Danny's face crumpled at the last line, and the billionaire's voice quickly died away. Mentally smacking himself upside the head for his own stupidity, the man quickly phased through the table, settling on the chair next to Danny before pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Come, now, Danny-I'm sure she'll come around, sometime."

The boy didn't respond, and it took all of the man's self-control to stop his eyes from straying to the (very) small pile of wedding RSVP cards on the table, which was absent one member.

The man sighed, before kissing Danny's raven-coloured crown, and squeezed him.

"I'm sorry."

At this, Danny managed the smallest of smiles, though his eyes were now tinged with sadness.

"I can't say I exactly blame her for not wanting to be here-"

"I can," growled Vlad.

Danny sent Vlad an amused, but also slightly disbarring glance as the man tugged the boy from his seat into the older hybrid's lap.

"And who was it who didn't show up to my Mom and Dad's wedding, especially when Jack made you his best man?"

"That's different."

"Is it really?"

Vlad thought for a moment, and then sighed, before his shoulders drooped heavily.

"….I suppose not. At the very least, I did get over it, dear boy…give or take twenty years," he added, when his lover opened his mouth. Smiling lightly, he tapped Danny on the nose, making the boy snort and color slightly. Giving Danny a chaste kiss to the forehead, Vlad sighed again.

"Your parents' union brought me a great deal of happiness later down the road. It's only my hope that Miss Manson finds someone someday that can accomplish the same for her."

Danny snuggled closer to Vlad, smirking lightly again as he teasingly lay a hand on Vlad's cheek.

"Well….you're not feverish, so I guess I can give you some credit for that…."

"Very amusing."

"I know."

Danny settled his chin on Vlad's shoulder, and, while the man stroked the midnight bangs absentmindedly, the two sat in companionable stillness awhile after that, listening to the antique grandfather clock quietly tick-tick-tick from nearby. At last, the man broke the silence by clearing his throat.

"I've already ordered the catering for the evening-though there really won't be much of us who'll actually consume anything. I still can't BELIEVE you invited the Box Ghost to the ceremony."

Danny laughed.

"Well, he'll probably be too busy rooting through our gift boxes to make too much of a fuss, so I wouldn't worry too much."

Vlad scoffed.

"While that insufferable Dairy King is rifling through my icebox? I think not. If your parents decide to set off the ceremony with a few ecto-explosions-"

"Cheaper then fireworks, anyway-"

Vlad continued on as if he hadn't heard his betrothed speak.

"-no one other then me will be looking at you," he said dreamily, and Danny really did blush this time as Vlad chuckled under his throat.

"…..you do realize how much you sound like a stalker right now, right?"

"But I'm your stalker, Daniel-surely that makes a difference?"

The younger hybrid smiled faintly; Vlad hurriedly pressed on.

"And, if no one but me is looking at you, I'll daresay you'll look absolutely ravishing in a-"

Danny moaned.

"Vlad, not this again! I'm wearing a TUX to the wedding. Maybe a white one, if you insist, but I am NOT going to wear a dress! No way, no how!"

"But you already have-"

"That's different!" Danny snapped, his ears now bright red. "My parents already think I'm crazy-I don't need them to see me walking down the isle in a veil and ball gown! Dad would hunt you down and skin you alive!"

"That's what you said your mother would do when we announced our engagement, Daniel. And for your information, I only needed a couple of stitches after THAT encounter-"

"What about Tucker? You do realize he'll be taping this, right? He'll probably upload the video and sell it to the media! And if you think my mom didn't take the news very well, wait till your company-"

Vlad chuckled, then pulled Danny into a long kiss to silence him. When at last the two pulled apart, the man took hold of the teen's chin, and slowly tugged upwards.

"I've already made my decision-I know what I can't live without. If my company's reputation falls under-"

Danny hastily shook his head.

"Vlad, that'll put 300,000 people out of work. And people will think you're some sort of monster for-"

"Daniel."

Danny broke off at hearing the quiet voice, and bit his lip as Vlad's hands traced languidly down his neck, shoulder, arm, to the finger where the cool metal of the older hybrid's engagement ring rested.

"Do you think I'm a monster?"

Danny immediately shook his head, expression aghast.

"Of course not! I love you, you old fruitloop, that's why I'm marrying you!"

"And my reasoning rests with that. Your friend Mr. Folley would never jeopardize your happiness-surely you know that. And I've already seen that no reporter nor camera will cross my threshold during my wedding, Daniel. The tabloid can have a parade with my image as much as it likes-I don't much care. But," Vlad said, former playfulness being replaced by formal austerity and seriousness, "I would never risk your identity, nor allow some cursed reporter to try and take of advantage of you. Ever. Please understand that, Daniel. I love you."

Vlad didn't even have to turn his head; Danny was already chastely butterfly kissing the man's neck, and distantly felt a pair of arms wrapping around his torso. Smiling slightly as Danny's lips sought out his own, he stood up, drawing Danny up into his arms without breaking the kiss. But when the two broke for air, Vlad glanced at the clock with a small sigh.

"We've been up far too long, little badger. Let's go to bed-we have to meet with the florist tomorrow, anyway."

Danny was quiet as Vlad carried him up the stairs, obviously deep in thought. When at last they reached the bedroom, the nineteen year old college student hesitatingly spoke up.

"Vlad….after the reception, we leave for Italy right away, right?"

"Mm-hmm."

As the two settled into bed, and drew covers over themselves, Danny continued to stare up at the elaborate canopy above the two.

"….on your private plane?"

"Yes."

"Alone?"

"Yes."

"And we'll arrive in Italy how late?"

"Very, very late, or very, very early, depending on how you look at it."

"….so when we check in, we'll still be alone?"

Vlad rolled his eyes, wondering what in the world the boy was getting at.

"Yes, little badger."

Danny nodded faintly, expression still vacant. Then, with a martyred groan, he buried his face under his pillow.

"I'll meet with that designer tomorrow, Vlad," he said wearily, still hearing Vlad's gasp of astonishment. He drew himself up to blearily frown at the man who looked like he literally wanted to start prancing down the hallways.

"Just remember: One, I am ONLY switching into it once we get into the plane, and everyone's GONE. Two, I'M choosing the design, and Three, You can't see it until the wedding." In spite of himself, Danny started giggling.

"Might as well do SOMETHING traditional, huh?"

Vlad seized Danny in a hug, trying his best to hide a victorious grin.

"Well, Daniel, if that's settled, all that's left to do is to get you a veil."

"Sorry. I'm drawing the line there, buddy. No veils."

"Really? But you'd look fantastic in one!"

"No way."

"Please?"

"Nuh-uh. Nope. No comprendo."

"Pretty please?"

"NO!"

-The Ever Loving End


	3. Three is a Crowd, Pt 1

Closure Part III: One of Two.

Three's A Crowd

Had this idea for a little while...finally cracked down and did it, though it took me in a muc

* * *

><p>Needless to say, Vladimir Masters is the absolute antithesis of a man unaccustomed to the unexpected. Ever since he found the ghost of a little Victorian girl in his grandparents' old home as a child (The specter had been looking for the doll she'd left behind eighty or so years ago), he had become entranced by the extraordinary, by legends and treasures turn to fact by tangible (Or often,<em> intangible<em>) touch.

Ironically enough, the same condition that had caused irrevocable and overbearing agony for so many years allowed him to immerse himself in his desire; allowed him to travel to the dimension that existed between the flesh world of the living, and the etheral one of the dead, though such a journey didn't leave him unscathed. But he lived to tell the tale-which is, to be frank, more fascinating and unheard of then making the journey to begin with.

In his growing greed and fascination, he hoarded rare and mysterious items from the Ghost Zone in his Wisconsin Castle, and sought out ghosts who lived within the deeper and often more dangerous depths of the ghost zone. Some specters even grew to fear his growing power and persona, and acquitted to working in his service. Through human science and spectral energy, he's designed weapons of capable of sheer destruction (Made by Skulker, paid for by Vlad, not available in stores near you) that can slice through and destroy human or ghostly tissue.

In his aims for power and glory, he's walked through solid, three dimensional walls of dense material. He's settled into another person's body, and made the poor fool a dumb, meek, obliging puppet. He can effectively send clones of his own self to accomplish his tasks, and can bend ectoplasmic energy into a solid force. In a blink of an eye, he can send himself from one place to the next, and years of scheming, desire, and social networking by corporate takeover have made him quite sneaky. He's not above dismissing people as pawns, and sacrificing them so that his Knight can step forwards to checkmate a king.

He'd unknowingly released a plague into the world by freeing the Dark King of his shackles. He's seen the entire world open up before him from space; can breathe underwater in his ghostly form.

He's seen companies fall down with a simple wave of his hand, and he has a restored castle for a ridiculously posh home that an elementary school would feel quite comfortable in.

He's done and seen all of these things, has all of these things, but what struck him as the most mind shattering and unbelievable yet was this simple fact:

It still wasn't enough.

For Maddie would not love him.

He'd offered his heart to Maddie on a silver platter, and, in his pride, did not expect that he had to wait long before she flew to his side.

After all, you either live with: A, a moronic dingbat who regularly blows up your house and hampers your passion with his own idiotic blunderings, or B: An extremely successful...entrepeneur, CEO, powerful landowner, who skipped the silver spoon and gave you the golden, as well as undying affection and adoration. Trips around the world. A place on the red carpet. A fairytale existence.

Well, what would you do?

But Maddie's love for Jack Fenton was not to be undermined, and so, she refused to leave the side of Vlad's former best friend and greatest betrayer. And although Vlad endeavoured again and again, Jack's simply gold ring around her finger would not be replaced by the billionaire's extravagant, absurdly lovely ring that cost a large fortune.

And yet, despite the fact that he began to recede back into bitterness and sheer hopelessness, for who would love him for HIM-and not his wealth? He was named one of the world's most desirable bachelors-bah! What did people care for him, other then his corporate stock? Who asked him if he was feeling genuinely unhappy without hoping a dollar would come in return? Who would accept a ring from him, adorned or not? Who would stay by his side-a man torn between humanity and death?

But this was yet the most astounding, unbelievable, bewildering, phenomenon that Vlad had ever, ever come across in his entire lifetime:

The boy he called an enemy and craved for a son DID.

Vlad decided that it was simply Daniel's fault. He'd been born late. But though some lingering resentment of Jack still roosted in the older halfa's heart, how could he despite or resent Jack or Maddie now-when they'd ultimately given him the most precious thing in his life?

They'd been married for three years, now-and while Danny stubbornly insisted on working, though Vlad was wealthy enough to buy the state of Wisconsin itself-life was still sweet, still serene. Danny did his ghost fighting, worked as a consultant at NASA (Okay, maybe it was still as a trainee, but even Neil Armstrong had to start off from somewhere!), and both men were very happy.

To be completely honest, Vlad felt the world had nothing left to surprise him. He'd traveled it a few times-always in style, of course-and was still mapping out mysterious locations in the Ghost Zone, though that had ceased to engage and intrigue him quite so much. Other people meant that you generally kept busy, whether it was for an Anniversary dinner, a movie night, or a simple day of reading by the pool.

Life had grown less complicated. And Vlad was content with that. He already had Daniel, had wealth, had the world on a string. Though the latter ceased to matter, what else did he really want or need? Life was wonderful.

That was, of course, until that fateful day he'd gotten the phone call that changed everything once again.

He remembers it so well, now. He supposes it's basically the same theory when it comes to great or traumatic events-though you might thinking nothing of your day earlier on, sooner or later, when you do look back, practically everything is outlined in your memory, excepting the event itself, which usually becomes a frenzied blur happening outside your universe. Maybe it's for a few seconds? Minutes? Hours? Or maybe there's no real sense of time at all?

He remembers well that he'd been vaguely looking through internet sites, hoping to find a suitable restaurant for he and Daniel to enjoy themselves at that evening before they went to see a movie. All things considered, it was a pretty low-key sort of date, but he had to admit, there was some novelty in enjoying simple pleasures with Daniel. Of course, HIS scheduled dates sometimes meant jetting out to Hollywood, a movie with reception and dancing, and breakfast on a beach somewhere with a sunrise. It was very rare, though-Danny's work schedule and the two hybrids' need for closure meant that Vlad's dates often took place right at the house-maybe in the private ice rink, or indoor bowling alley. Or in the acres that Vlad owned, under a little cobblestone bridge, where he and Danny would sometimes-

He heard the phone ring faintly from his secretary's desk, and he simply scrolled down his search engine again, scanning the location of a promising-looking cafe. Hopefully, if he dressed nonchalantly enough (Which he wasn't particularly keen on), he and Daniel would be able to escape public eye. While he didn't give a whit about what the tabloids scooped up on his relationships, God only knew what would happen to Danny's career and his prospects. People had already accused Danny of being Vlad's illegimate offspring-_those_ were a few reporters Plasmius should pay a friendly visit to-

His intercom suddenly began to crackle, and Vlad dully pressed the receiver button on his phone, wondering if he ought to leave work early just this evening.

"Yes, Ms. Bell?"

The familiar cool voice of his receptionist responded, same as always.

"Pardon me, Mr. Masters, phone call from your ward, Daniel. He says that it's urgent."

Hmm. Daniel usually didn't call during the day. Doing little more then raising an eyebrow, Vlad pressed a flashing green button on the mechanism, and adjusted his ear and mouth receivers.

He didn't have to wait long; Danny's nervous voice broke out after an awkward moment's silence.

"H-Hey, Vlad. How...how are you doing?"

Was it just the older halfa, or did the younger's voice sound a little strained? Vlad frowned, and took another glance at his watch. It was only early afternoon-neither were scheduled to leave for another four or five hours.

"Hello...just...fine, Daniel. No different then this morning. Is this a purely social call, or did you need something?" He remembered he had quite a lot of paperwork to go through before the evening's end.

Vlad heard Danny let out a short, nervous laugh.

"I...I actually don't know. Well, I, um, y'see-"

Since when did Danny beat around the bush like this? Vlad swung around in his office chair, stirring the contents of his coffee cup.

"Come to the point, Daniel. Is everything alright?"

Another moment's pause. Then, the billionaire heard Danny let out a quiet, shuddering sigh, and a few short puffs of air.

"...I don't think I am. Vlad, I just left the hospital."

THAT certainly got his lover's attention; the man had been lightly swinging his chair back and forth with his foot, but Vlad practically froze over when he stopped cold, suddenly becoming a rigid statue. Brow creasing, eyes becoming deathly serious, Vlad immediately pushed his chair back towards his desk, fingertips poised over his limo's call button.

"Why? What's wrong? Daniel, have you been hurt?"

Wherever Daniel was, he was certainly getting poor reception. There was a great deal of static crackling in the background of the receiver, and it almost sounded like WIND was rustling itself into whimpering gales in the background.

Danny spoke up once again, though his voice was still much higher then normal. And it sounded like his teeth were chattering just a bit.

"N-N-No. Not by a g-ghost, anyway. B-But something's wrong, because t-there's been a h-h-horrible mistake. I only just managed to get out of the h-hospital; I t-think they believed me when I told them that I-I was just trying to pull a few pranks. O-Otherwise, I think they might have really started calling the papers and the g-gover-"

Vlad drew his shaking fingers into a fist, and angrily struck the expensive mahogany desk with all of his might.

"So HELP me, Daniel, if you don't immediately tell me what this is all about! Where are you? And what the snickerdoodle is wrong?"

"Vlad, I-I'm in the Ghost Zone. In the R-Realm of the F-Far F-Frozen."

The man shot out of his chair, nearly dropping his ear phone. Mentally cursing, he hastily drew the appendage back to his ear.

"What? What the devil are you-"

Danny spoke up, his voice much more urgent.

"V-Vlad. I'm l-looking for Frostbite. This is j-just some trick set up by some ghost I fought. It's not real. Frostbite's people have a l-lab, and they won't try to d-disect me. I'll be okay."

Vlad's voice rose to a near-shout.

"That oversized, flea-ridden, miserable abominable snowman? What in the world do you think he'll be able to help you with that I can't?"

He fought to keep his voice down; outside the windows on his door, he could see some of his secretaries peering interestedly in his direction.

"I have a lab, too, Daniel. Just jump to the meat of the matter, and I'll be home to help you with whatever you need."

Vlad heard muttering voices in the background of his receiver, and a few assorted 'great ones.' Rolling his eyes, he strode over to his window, pacing.

"So help me, Daniel, if you don't respond..."

More voices. Vlad could now hear Daniel's voice rise up anxiously again-and the few bits and pieces that he could hear of the boy's conversation made the man seize his keys:

"W-w-what? Y-You're saying i-it's possible? But I thought it w-was j-just a s-stomach virus! And I'm not really a real ghost!"

Danny's voice became hysterical; Frostbite's soothing one crackled faintly in the distance.

"...it is...possible...but..."

More static crackling.

"Unlikely...miracle...but painful...very painful process...if it's real, then it will make..."

Vlad was ready to seize his old snipers, and go hunting once again. A few snowcreatures as hearthroom rugs sounded just the ticket.

"...as it progresses. Of course, it will be better...safer...if we got it...out of you...if that's INDEED...what it truly is. We'll run some tests. Don't worry, Great One...we won't allow it...to hurt you."

More static then ever; Daniel was breaking up. But the frantic man could still hear Danny's voice:

"Vlad, oh, God, oh, God, please..."

With a roar, Vlad tore at his hair in frustration, sending dozens of people to look out of their cubicles in shock.

"**WHAT? WHAT'S WRONG**? BLAST IT ALL, DANIEL, if you don't tell me what condition you're in **RIGHT NOW**, I'm coming after you! THIS INSTANT! ANSWER ME!"

The older halfa could almost hear Danny shudder as metallic instruments began to clink against one another.

"Vlad. They think I might be-"

And before Danny could finish, the signal was cut, leaving a furious Vlad alone on the beeping line.

He was going to kill that boy.

He was going to kill that boy, and once Vlad personally affirmed that he was safe, he was going to hug and kiss Danny until he was blue in the face, and then, Vlad would kill him all over again.

Between flying and driving, driving was actually in this instance faster, considering that policemen in this state generally looked the opposite direction when Vlad's posh vehicles would tear through red lights, and, on one or two occasions, send pedestrians diving for cover.

Well, it appeared Vlad's driver had been well ordered to make it a perfect three. In record time, Vlad was stumbling out of his limo, cursing as he fought with the harness for a moment, and then, simply phased it off before transfixing into Plasmius. The ghost shot across the extensive driveway, impatiently phasing intangible before diving through layer after layer of beautiful, snow-white marble floor.

After punching in the security code for his lab door (He'd made the walls impenetrable to intangibility), Vlad swept inside, red eyes flickering immediately towards his portal.

It would take him a hour or two, but he'd simply rocket out to that frigid little corner out of hell before those beasts would lay a paw on his husband...wife...forever life partner...whatever. Whatever was scaring the young man so much, Vlad would simply have it eradicated-preferably slowly and agonizingly if the boy was really hurt-

But just as Vlad strode over to the portal door, the black and yellow doors slowly slid open, and Vlad stumbled a few steps back as a slow haze of opaque green mist began to slowly pool into the dark confines of Vlad's metallic lab. Eyes flashing red, Vlad started coughing, one of his now electrically sparking fists raised in warning.

But Daniel was already clamoring out of it, starlit hair a mess, green eyes exhausted, and one gloved hand over his stomach.

Exasperated, but now weak with relief, Vlad soared towards the boy, and seized Danny by the shoulders. The young man looked ready to upchuck everything he'd eaten in the past month, and his skin, whilst normally a vibrant peach-dust in his ghost form, was now skeletal pale and wan.

"Daniel! Oh, thank God-what happened to you?"

Danny murmured something through unmoving lips, and managed a faint smile. His knees were wobbling, and Vlad slowly uneasily lowered him to the cool lab floor, Danny's chin resting on his shoulder as the boy's chest started shooting up and down.

"D-Daniel. Breathe. Put your head between your knees-start taking deep breaths. There we go..."

After drawing back and carefully scanning Danny's now human form for any visible injury, Vlad's hands moved soothingly on Danny's back and shoulders for a moment or two, until some color flooded back into Danny's cheeks. Finally, after five minutes or so, Vlad stood up again, taking Danny with him.

"Alright. I'll tell Misa to make some tea-but we're going to the lounge. NOW."

Vlad's eyes suddenly flashed red again, making Danny flinch just a little bit. Eyes still boring holes in Danny's, Vlad suddenly drew his lover by the cuff of his shirt closer, until the two were almost nose-to-nose.

"I've had it with this vague song and dance. We are going to sit and talk-and don't think for an INSTANT that I'm letting you leave until you tell me what the deuce is wrong."

Danny swallowed, but managed a sardonic smile this time, though he still said nothing.

Sitting by the hearth fire, holding a little warm cup in his hands, Danny stared into the glowing embers before him, trying to disregard Vlad's gaze. Finally snorting softly, Danny stirred the contents of his tea, eyes downcast.

"Okay. Uh...oh, geez...Vlad. You...uh, know that I haven't been feeling well these past few weeks?"

Confused, Vlad slowly nodded, uncomprehendingly. They'd decided Danny simply had a bit of the stomach virus going around. After a prescription or two from Vlad's private physicians, Danny's queasy stomach episodes had ceased, for the most part.

Cool blue eyes reflecting firelight, Danny took another sip of tea, fortifying himself.

"Well, some other weird stuff's been going on. Remember last night in bed?"

Vlad snorted.

"Hard to forget THAT, Daniel. You seemed...ah...quite eager. Which I suppose isn't saying TOO much, considering how you normally respond when I touch you-"

Danny socked his lover in the arm, blushing furiously.

"Modest, much? Anyway, every night, I've had nothing but hot flashes and when I dream, it's..."

"More sex?" Vlad offered, smirking when Danny flushed. "Oh, come now, Danny, you called me out of work for a little-"

"That's not only it. I've also been dreaming about a little kid. If it isn't about you and me, it's always, ALWAYS some little twerp. Playing outside, eating, sleeping, drinking, getting dressed-he or she's everywhere. I think it's a boy, but it's always on my mind. I'm imagining going to the store and SHOPPING for this kid, for Pete's Sake! I'll go to the library, and start wandering down the children's section, looking for books he might like before I remember he DOES NOT EXIST."

Vlad stared at Danny, bewildered.

"...alright...perhaps you're experiencing some nerves after acquiring your new position...but I still don't..."

Danny exhaled, and quickly plowed on.

"I always have to go to the bathroom these days. I cry over the dumbest things-"

"Well, I imagine that's stress, my boy." Vlad pulled a reluctant Danny into a hug. "I KNEW you would cry if you watched Casablanca-"

Rolling his eyes, Danny wriggled free under Vlad's arm, twenty-one year old still pouting.

"Vlad. Please. Listen to me," he begged, humor gone from his eyes. "My stomach always hurts. I'm tired for most of the day. And...this morning, something really, really creepy happened."

The room was deathly silent, save for the crackling fire. Danny took another deep breath to steady himself.

"Vlad. I was bleeding," he whispered, his voice turning hoarse again with the memory. "Like some _girl_. It was so creepy-I knew that you and I are...b-both clean, but I thought I'd gotten some STD or something."

If there was any feeling in Vlad's legs, it had long since gone. Vlad seized Danny's hands again, his very sweaty, Danny's quite clammy.

Danny closed his eyes.

"It was shortly after I'd gotten to work-which was why I went to the hospital to find out what the hell was wrong with me. The Doctors had me take a few chemical tests-and I was in the lobby when the nurse drew me away, all hushed and weird-looking...and told me in some dark closet that they thought I was spotting. As in, for a baby."

And there went the feeling in Vlad's arms. He stared at the boy in obvious disbelief, but there wasn't the slightest indication of a lie on the boy's deathly serious face.

"Well...I DID think that they were all crazy...I actually let them hook me up to an ultrasound machine to prove them wrong...but when I was halfway hooked up, there were some images on the screen, and-"

Danny looked near hyperventilation again.

"I convinced them that I had pulled some great fast-off, but you can bet that I got out of there quickly. I'd already made up my mind to see Frostbite-no offense, but he has better medical equipment then you, for the most part, and I remembered to call you when I just arrived. I couldn't...I was just...so sure that I had some sort of new virus, or something...

But Frostbite said that ghost breeding doesn't know gender. And...sometime when we made love..."

Danny swallowed, and slowly raised his eyes towards heaven, looking deathly sick. If he looked anything remotely close to VLAD, however, he imagined he must look much worse.

"...Frostbite ran some tests...and while he said that...human and ghost interbreeding is a phenonemon he's never thought possible..."

Danny leaned against the masterpiece fireplace frame, eyes glazed over as his shaking hands made their way to his lean stomach again.

"Vlad. I'm pregnant."

So he finally had a reason for all of this insanity: he was dreaming. How very simple and easy; he wished he'd thought of it before.

"Vlad?"

Forget breaking the camel's back-THIS straw would have sent the camel into traction. If it were real, which it couldn't possibly be, for it was beautiful, glorious...

"Vlad?"

He could faintly hear an anxious voice-one he loved very much, but words didn't translate into any meaning. It was a falsetto-a fantastic lie filled with something Vlad never not only he knew he wanted, but _craved_, and unyieldingly adored beyond all feasible recognition.

But he was dreaming. That was logic; that was grounded, this was _possible._

"Vlad!"

Danny's hands seized Vlad's, and shook them vigorously, not stopping until Vlad's glassy indigo eyes moved over to uncomprehendingly meet his own.

"Vlad..."

Suddenly, as if struck by a wave of freezing water, Vlad all but rocketed to his feet, seizing Danny up by the waist with him.

"...I...what?" he whispered, and, if it weren't for the grim piece of knowledge Danny knew he had to give Vlad just minutes later, Danny would've started to cry from the sheer stupidity and paradise of it all.

Maybe he'd cry, anyway. Danny pressed his forehead against Vlad's, smiling wistfully.

"Vlad. I'm pregnant. I'm going to have a baby. But-"

With a joyous, almost maniacal shout, Vlad swung Danny across the patio, his eyes blazing with pride and euphoria.

"How? How is this possible?"

Danny swung like a rag doll in Vlad's arms as the elder hybrid all but began waltzing around the room. How did he break this to him.

"Frostbite says that my ghost half will provide ectoplasmic nourishment, while my human half will provide the food." Danny made a face, and cringed.

"I won't...sprout female parts...though he said my human half is constructing a...a womb. For the kid as it starts growing. Right now, it's the size of a peach, but it's...gonna get bigger." he finished, somewhat lamely, a bad taste starting to errupt in his mouth.

That stopped Plasmius short; he cast Danny a wide-eyed stare, while Danny shuffled uncomfortably in Vlad's embrace.

"As for the actual...birth...we'd have to have a C-Section, or let the baby phase out, him...or herself. Other then that..." Danny opened his mouth, closed it, and smiled faintly.

"...not much different. I'd...really like to have this baby, Vlad," he said softly, placing a palm on Vlad's cheek.

"If you're...uh...y'know..."

Vlad immediately swung Danny into a passionate kiss; thankfully, he didn't seem to hear the slight tremors of fear laced behind his lover's voice.

"Oh, Daniel. Oh, Daniel."

Vlad's tongue lightly touched his, and, grateful for the distraction, Danny slid his arms around Vlad's neck as the man scooped his legs up, bridal style. The man soon withdrew, however, eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Oh, my love."

Danny could have vomited again if the situation were not so serious. Vlad moved a shaking hand to Danny's cheek, and then carefully tucked some raven strands behind the boy's ears before turning his very serious gaze to Danny's eyes.

"Daniel. Nothing could _ever_ make me happier. If you consent to carry this-" Here, his hand lovingly stroked Danny's stomach- "I'll carry the three of us. I promise you. Upon my word and life."

"Fruitloop," Danny murmured, when Vlad drew him in for another kiss. He still smiled shakingly, despite himself.

"Guess it's a done deal."

Immediately, Vlad hurried out of the room, phasing out of the wall as he did so. As he and Danny began to ascend the master stairs, Danny broke the kiss this time to peer apprehensively over Vlad's shoulder, before burying his face in it, expression crumbling.

How did he tell Vlad that he probably wouldn't live to see the baby being born if he went ahead and allowed the pregnancy to continue?

* * *

><p>*Gulps* YEP! Danny's keeping a deep secret about this kid...Frostbite left him a warning or two before he came back home to sort things out. I'm so evil. T.T<p>

Please review, and tell me whether or not I should continue!


End file.
